Karate Kid II
thumb|250px Karate Kid II es una película estadounidense de 1986 dirigida por John G. Avildsen. La película es una secuela de Karate Kid, y precede a su vez a Karate Kid III y El nuevo Karate Kid. Argumento La película empieza casi inmediatamente después de la final de The Karate Kid. John Kreese (Martin Kove), furioso por que su alumno estrella Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) haya quedado en segundo lugar en el torneo de Karate de todo el Valle, con saña regaña y humilla a Johnny en el estacionamiento. Miyagi, que está dejando el lugar con Daniel, rescata a Johnny, pasivamente inmoviliza a Kreese y luego pellizca cómicamente la nariz de Kreese en lugar de acabar con él con golpe fatal. Como Johnny y sus amigos dejan el Cobra Kai Dojo en masa, Miyagi explica sus acciones a Daniel: "Para una persona sin perdón en el corazón, vivir es peor castigo que la muerte." Seis meses después, en 1985, se revela que Ali ha dejado a Daniel por un jugador de fútbol americano. Daniel vive en una habitación en la casa de Miyagi, su madre había ido a Fresno. Miyagi recibe una carta diciéndole que su padre se está muriendo. Tiene la intención de regresar a Okinawa solo, pero Daniel decide acompañarlo. Cuando Daniel le pregunta por qué dejó Okinawa, Miyagi contesta que se enamoró de una mujer llamada Yukie, quien estaba dispuesta a casarse con Sato, el hijo del hombre más rico de la ciudad, y mejor amigo de Miyagi. Sato y Miyagi estudiaron karate junto con el padre de Miyagi, de acuerdo a la tradición. Un día, Miyagi anunció ante todo el pueblo que él quería casarse con Yukie. Sato, sintiendose insultado, desafió a Miyagi a una lucha a muerte. En lugar de luchar contra su mejor amigo, Miyagi huyó de su pueblo. Cuando llegan a Okinawa, Miyagi y Daniel son recibidos por un joven, Chozen Toguchi (Yuji Okumoto), quien es el sobrino de Sato (Danny Kamekona). Sato no ha perdonado ni olvidado su pelea con Miyagi y exige una vez más luchar contra el. Miyagi se niega, por lo que Sato lo llama cobarde. Miyagi y Daniel son bienvenidos al pueblo de Tomé por Yukie (Nobu McCarthy) y su sobrina Kumiko (Tamlyn Tomita), por quien Daniel se siente inmediatamente atraído. Ellos aprenden que Sato es ahora un rico industrial, cuyo negocio ha destruido la población local de peces, empobreciendo a los demás aldeanos, que se han convertido a la pequeña agricultura para sobrevivir. Peor aún, los aldeanos le alquilan la propiedad a Sato, que ahora posee en realidad todo el pueblo. Yukie también revela que, debido a que realmente amaba a Miyagi, nunca se casó con Sato. A pesar de que el último deseo del padre de Miyagi es que su hijo y su estudiante hagan la paz entre ellos, Sato sigue insistiendo en luchar contra Miyagi, aunque después de la muerte de su sensei, da a Miyagi tres días de luto. Al poco tiempo, Daniel consuela a Miyagi diciendo que cuando murió su padre, Daniel pensó que no era un hijo muy bueno, pero entonces un día, se dio cuenta de que hizo lo más grande antes de que su padre muriese: él estaba allí con él, extendió la mano, y se despidió. Miyagi enseña a Daniel que el secreto del karate de su familia reside en un tambor de mano que lo ayuda a ganar cuando se toca hacia atrás y adelante. Esta "técnica de tambor", como la llama Miyagi, representa el bloqueo y defensa, lo que Daniel comienza a practicar. Miyagi le advierte que la poderosa técnica sólo debe utilizarse como último recurso. Más tarde, Yukie y Miyagi realizar la ceremonia del té juntos, lo que, Kumiko le explica a Daniel, es un signo de que están renovando su amor. Daniel inadvertidamente revela que el negocio de alimentos de Chozen y sus compinches, Taro y Toshio, ha estado defraudando a los aldeanos con pesas fraudulentas. Los campesinos enfurecidos, de inmediato lo reprenden y exigen su dinero de vuelta. Debido a esto, Chozen acusa a Daniel de insultar su honor (un concepto que claramente no tiene ninguna comprensión real) y de ser un cobarde al igual que su sensei. Él y Daniel tienen una serie de enfrentamientos por primera vez en el pueblo, luego en la ciudad de Naha, y posteriormente en un baile con música de los años cincuenta. Mientras tanto, Daniel y Kumiko comienzan a enamorarse. Kumiko le muestra a Daniel un viejo castillo en la costa, el cual Sato está permitiendo que se deteriore. Daniel ni Kumiko pueden entender por qué Sato permite que una reliquia histórica como el castillo se desmorone. La pelea entre Daniel y Chozen eventualmente se pone peor cuando Sato, en la conclusión del período de luto de tres días, se presenta para pelear ante Miyagi. Miyagi no está presente, Chozen y sus dos secuaces destruyen el dojo de la familia y gran parte del jardín, y luego Chozen ataca con saña a Daniel cuando trata de intervenir. Cuando llega Miyagi, los tres lo atacan, pero Miyagi los vence con facilidad (incluso Chozen, que estaba armado con una lanza). Al darse cuenta de que ha puesto a Daniel en grave peligro, Miyagi hace planes para regresar a casa. Antes de que puedan irse, Sato se presenta con máquinas que destruyen la tierra y amenaza con destruir el pueblo si Miyagi sigue negándose a luchar. Miyagi de mala gana acepta, pero sólo con la condición de que no importa quién gane, Sato tiene que firmar los títulos de las casas para los aldeanos. Sato está de acuerdo con esta condición. En el día de la pelea se llevará a cabo, Daniel y Kumiko, al igual que Yukie y Miyagi, llevan a cabo la antigua ceremonia del té juntos, compartiendo también un beso. Mientras esto sucede, el pueblo se ve afectado por un tifón. Cuando el dojo de Sato es destruido por la tormenta con Sato atrapado en el interior, Miyagi y Daniel corren para liberarlo de los restos y traerlo a salvo en el refugio local. En un momento crítico, Sato cree que Miyagi va a acabarlo con un golpe mortal, pero él en lugar de eso sólo rompe un pedazo grande de escombros de madera que habían dejado atrapado a Sato. Después de que los tres vuelven a salvo, Daniel va a rescatar a una niña atrapada en la torre del campanario y Sato ordena a Chozen ayudarlo. Chozen se niega, no quiere ayudar a su enemigo, incluso si este hace una buena acción. Sato va a ayudar a Daniel él mismo. Luego le dice a Chozen que está muerto para él, y el muchacho sale corriendo en medio de la tormenta. A la mañana siguiente, los aldeanos intentan reconstruir el pueblo, y Sato llega para ayudarlos. Les da los títulos de los hogares a los aldeanos, y también pide humildemente perdón a Miyagi. A pesar de Miyagi insiste en que no hay nada que perdonar, acepta las disculpas de su viejo amigo. Daniel decide pedirle a Sato si el pueblo podrá celebrar su próximo festival O-bon en los terrenos del castillo. Sato está de acuerdo, y les otorga este derecho a perpetuidad. Su única condición es que Daniel vaya con él y los otros aldeanos a la celebración. En el festival O-bon, Kumiko está ejecutando una danza tradicional, cuando interrumpe Chozen ahora trastornado y vengativo, tomando como rehén a punta de cuchillo a Kumiko. Sato le dice a Chozen que se había equivocado al odiar a Miyagi y le implora para que de manera similar deje ir su odio por Daniel. Chozen se niega, amenazando con matar a Kumiko si Daniel no da un paso hacia él para luchar hasta la muerte. Daniel está de acuerdo, a pesar de la advertencia de Miyagi, que dice que ahora esto no es un torneo - esta vez, la lucha es real, y que Chozen lo va a matar si pierde. Chozen demuestra ser un oponente mucho más temible que cualquier otro que Daniel se ha enfrentado antes (incluso la "patada de la grulla" que utilizó al final de la primera película no tiene éxito aquí). Daniel se mantiene en pie por un tiempo, pero la batalla se convierte finalmente en favor de Chozen. Miyagi entonces saca su tambor de mano y golpea en él. Los otros aldeanos siguen su ejemplo, lo que permite a Daniel darse cuenta de que puede ganar. Cuando Chozen va a matarlo, Daniel con éxito utiliza la técnica de tambor para desviar los ataques Chozen y dar una serie de devastadores contraataques. Daniel, al darse cuenta por primera vez en su vida que sus habilidades de karate son suficientes para matar a otra persona, coge a Chozen vencido por el pelo y pone su mano hacia atrás para el golpe fatal, pidiendo Chozen si quiere vivir o morir. Cuando Chozen responde con "morir", Daniel responde de la misma manera Miyagi hizo contra Kreese; finge ante Chozen y le aprieta la nariz y lo arrojar al suelo. Daniel abraza a Kumiko, mientras que Miyagi mira con orgullo. Banda Sonora thumb|right|249px The soundtrack is also noted as being the final release on United Artists Records. # Glory of Love (Peter Cetera) 4:18 # Rock N Roll Over You (The Moody Blues) 4:45 # Fish for Life (Mancrab) 3:58 # Rock Around the Clock (Paul Rodgers) 2:18 # Let Me At 'Em (Southside Johnny) 3:54 # This Is the Time (Dennis DeYoung) 3:54 # Earth Angel (New Edition) 4:03 # Love Theme from Karate Kid II (Bill Conti) 2:56 # Two Looking at One (Carly Simon) 3:38 # The Storm (Bill Conti) 3:26 The score was released separately on CD by Varese Sarabande in a limited boxset in 2007 and then again in 2012. # Main Title (5:32) # No Mercy (1:17) # Six Months Later (1:10) # Breathing / Daniel Nails It (1:27) # Okinawa (:49) # Honor Very Serious (2:02) # Time Flies (1:50) # Enter Sato (1:46) # Miyagi’s Home (4:11) # No Choice (1:14) # The Funeral (5:14) # Their Song (1:45) # Rekindled Love (1:35) # Miyagi (2:02) # Miyagi’s Attack (1:00) # Daniel And Kumiko (3:15) # Daniel Leaves (4:45) # Old Friends (4:47) # Moon Spots (1:07) # Daniel’s Triumph (1:41) Galería critica-cine-karate-kid-2-1986-L-sqiU2i-175x130.jpeg karate kid 2 By Alex085.rmvb_004242742.jpg kk2_004.jpg l_91326_0a25ad20.jpg l_91326_fe2b0545.jpg THE KARATE KID PART 2.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de 1986 Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Artes Marciales Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar